Ironias
by Milaah
Summary: ¿Quién diría que terminaria enamorado del novio de la castaña, y que mi novia de la chica de mi amor platónico? La vida es injusta, y tambíen muy irónica. Shoujo-ai y Yaoi. Feliz conocianiversario Gaby-chan!. EriolxShaoran.


Disclammer: CCS no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Son propiedad de CLAMP, blah, blah, blah. La historia es mia, blah, blah, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Ironías**

**Por: Milaah**

Bajé mi mirada de nuevo hacia la comida que había sobre el mantel. En realidad todo se veía apetitoso, desde los postres hasta los platos "fuertes" y los sándwiches que había preparado Tommy. Pero no hacía que el revoltijo en mi estomago desapareciera. Supongo que ella tenía la misma sensación en el estomago, ya que no había probado ni bocado.

Miré de reojo a mi _novia_, veía que ella también los estaba observando. Escuché su suspiro, para que luego bajase la mirada otra vez. Al parecer, ambos estábamos en las mismas. Sentí como su mano se posaba sobre la mía y la acariciaba levemente.

La miré con una sonrisa rota, definitivamente ambos estábamos en las mismas. Su cabeza se recostó a mi hombro, la vi cerrar sus amatistas por un momento. Me dediqué a mirar los alrededores del parque por un lado. A Tomoyo se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea ir en un día de campo. Como siempre había preparado algo especial para el par de castaños, quienes estaban sentados a un par de arboles del nuestro, _besándose_. Removí mi mirada incomodo, buscando algo mejor que ver.

Escuché otro de sus suspiros, para luego bajar mi mirada nuevamente a ella.

-Para serte sincera… No estoy molesta-

Suspiré aliviado, ciertamente me sentía mal por haberle hecho aquello.

-Debería sentirme… ¿Traicionada? Pero… Sabes que no puedo porque… Yo siento lo mismo- admitía mientras sus amatistas se cristalizaban cada vez más- ¿La vida es algo injusta, no Eriol?-

Me sentí culpable al verla así, por mi culpa. Algo en mi pecho se estrujaba, muy bien sabia que ella se había ganado un lugar aquí adentro, pero seguía sin poder sacármelo de la cabeza. Igual pasaba con ella y en esta relación nos usábamos de segundo plato, o tal vez el despecho por el amor que nunca podría ser.

Como fuese, estábamos juntos porque al destino le parecía divertido jugar con nosotros. Y tan irónica podía ser la vida que terminamos ella y yo juntos.

La historia para ser sinceros es muy triste, e irónica.

¿Quién diría que quien está enamorada de cierta castaña terminaría con el mejor amigo del novio de la castaña, quien está enamorado de este último?

Si bien aun no queda claro… Creo que lo diré de la forma más explicita posible.

Las cosas están así:

Shaoran y Sakura son novios.

Tommy y yo somos novios.

Shaoran está enamorado de Sakura.

Sakura está enamorada de Shaoran.

Tomoyo está enamorada de Sakura.

Yo estoy enamorado de Shaoran.

Tommy y yo suponemos, actuamos y finjimos estar enamorado el uno del otro.

Todo esto por el bien de ellos.

Hace un par de minutos le había contado mi desliz, mi tentación, mi pequeña _infidelidad_ de hacia un par de noches. Ambos sabíamos la mentira que vivíamos, por esa razón ella parecía no estar molesta. Y aunque me dolía admitirlo y en cierto modo me alegraba, parecía era la palabra clave en la frase.

Ya había notado que el brillo en su mirada al verme había cambiado, me había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaban. Ya no era "Su-novio-porque-así-el-destino-lo-quiso" ahora podría jurar que empezaba a gustarle. Al igual que me estaba pasando con ella, pero aun seguían ellos allí.

Suspiré al tiempo que limpiaba la lágrima que se le había escapado.

-Aunque sea uno de los dos pudo tenerlo por un momento- aseguraba ella, en un tono de humor negro.

Sonreí ante su comentario, recordando aquella noche que dudaba olvidar. Y de nuevo agradecía al cielo, que Tomoyo me entendiese.

_Sábado a las 10pm, noche de chicos, películas, cervezas y un par de revistas. Todo parecía normal para los dos, un par de amigos pasando un buen rato. Parecía que a Shaoran las cervezas le habían afectado de más, ya que empezaba a decir incoherencias. Yo seguía aun sin emborracharme, con la mirada fija en mi amigo. Entre sus manos sostenía una revista, la cual veía con una sonrisa ladina, bien sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento._

_-Pásame otra- pedía mientras clavaba sus ámbares en mi._

_Asentí una vez, metiendo mi mano dentro de la cava con hielo. Saqué dos, mientras me ponía de pie para tirarme junto a él en el sofá._

_-¿Y bien? Déjame ver eso- pedía arrancándole la revista de las manos._

_-¡Oye! Yo la tenia primero- me reclamaba mientras trataba de quitarme la revista._

_Él ahora estaba tecnicamente encima de mí tratando de arrebatarme la revista. Yo empujaba su cara lejos de mí con una mano mientras seguía con la vista fija en las imágenes. Una idea loca llegó a mi cabeza en ese momento. Volteé mi cara hacia Shaoran quien me veía con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Dame acá eso!- exigía._

_Y en ese momento deje de separarnos. Su cuerpo enseguida se aproximó al mío con violencia por la fuerza que antes ejercía. Nuestros rostros quedaron a milímetros, y él parecía no haber notado la posición en que estábamos cuando junté mis labios sobre los suyos._

_Coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas, besando sus labios, degustándolos y disfrutándolos todo lo posible, porque sabía que ese momento no se repetiría nunca._

_Un par de segundos después sus brazos trataban de separarme de él._

_-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritaba el castaño._

_-Una locura- respondí con simpleza._

_Volví a traerlo, mordiendo sus labios levemente. Ahora mi lengua trataba de adentras dentro de él, cosa que se rehusó los primeros segundos. A la fuerza entre en su boca, explorándola a placer, o lo que sea que su forcejeo me dejase._

_Cuando creí que ya era suficiente, aunque nunca me cansaría de probar su boca, me despegué de él._

_-¡¿Qué pasa contigo!?- exclamaba mirándome exasperado._

_-No te preocupes… Mañana no lo recordaras- aseguraba dándole la otra cerveza._

El suspiro de Tomoyo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si…. La vida es injusta-

-Aunque… ¿Sabes algo?- me decía, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué?-

-Me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti-

FIN

* * *

Notas de Mila-chan: Feliz conocianiversario, Geme! Te gusta mi trabajo de colegio? xP

He aquí algo que nunca pensé escribir pero me parecía justo hacerlo. Viva el mes del crack! Y sigo con mi manía de editar los fics de la nada.  
Esto lo escribí ayer y no le dediqué tiempo suficiente a las notas ya que pensé que no me daria tiempo publicar antes de que fuese muy tarde. He estado ausente todo este tiempo ya que a principios de Mayo me abrí la muñeca y tengo prohibo tocar piano y escribir a máquina. Ahora estoy siendo niña mala y escribo aquí, pero es porque me siento en obligación con ustedes. Capaz y nadie lee esto pero da igual, cumplo con informarles (?). Si quieren saber para cuando tengo EMA; léase Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga, (para quienes lo siguen, y se aceptan nuevos lectores! Vamos, (; pasense, les aseguro que les va a gustar o aunque sea denle una oportunidad) en realidad no lo sé... u.u No sé cuando me quitan esta horrible cosa que los médicos llaman muñequera, así que tampoco se cuando voy a volver a escribir.

Este Drabble fue una excepción ya sea por cargos de conciencia y porque la fecha lo ameritaba!

Diganme que tal me quedó? A mi no me termina de convencer, pero se que a la persona a quien va dedicada le gusta. Diganme que opinan ustedes!

Mila-chan!


End file.
